The Day Klaus VonSomething Died
by AliceXShunNotFabia
Summary: ATTENTION: If your a Klaus fan-Oh who am i kidding...No one's a fan of him. Rated T for reasons. So it's almost like 'The Death Of Fabia Sheen' But Klaus. HE'S A BIG FAT JERK FACE AND I HATE HIM! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DAY KLAUS VONSOMETHING DIED**

*** I'm sorry but i just had to do this.

It has been a week since Fabia tragically died (More like happy) and the battle brawlers were enjoying yet another beautiful day of summer. Until...DUN DUN DUN!... Klaus asked Alice out.

_*Flashback_

"_Alice, will you go out with me?" Klaus was down on one knee. To any stranger it would look like Klaus was proposing to Alice. Except with no ring. Alice was shocked, and disgusted. "Ewww, hell no" Alice turned around and walked out of the park. Klaus just kneeled there. 'What did i do wrong?'_

Alice still remembered that day clearly, for it was just three days ago that he had asked her out. Ever since then, he had been texting her and sending her mail saying that he really liked her. Alice just ended up blocking him from...EVERYWHERE! If she was heading to the mall and Klaus was there, she'd turn around and go back the next day. She didn't want to be seen with him in public. And who wears that stuff now a days? Alice always asks herself. Why must he dress like some weird pirate from like, the 20th century? Alice was making her way to the cafe when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind. Alice caught a glimpse of who grabbed her and she sighed. It was just Shun. "Hey, don't ever do that again! It scared me" Shun smirked "Sorry. Hey, I've been watching Klaus and..." "Stalker" I whispered to myself "Hey, i heard that! And anyways, he's always staring at you! I'm gonna end this madness" Alice just laughed "Madness? Sure, go ahead. Knock yourself out. What are you going to do? Battle him? And the winner takes it all!" Shun thought about it for a while _'I am a better brawler...' _Alice looked at him worriedly "You know i was just joking right?" "Yeah, sure you were. The loser should jump off a bridge!" "NO! What if you lose? Oh wait. That'll never happen..." Shun chuckled "Of course it won't. C'mon, let's find him".

***If you have any ideas of how Klaus will die and suffer, please comment! Nothing too gory please (This means you, Taymontu)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day Klaus VonSomething Died**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/read my fanfic's! And also, thanks to everyone who reviewed with great ideas! They were all very helpful : ) Oh, and the following characters are not like their real personalities, you will understand me more when you read this. I personally don't like their real personalities in the show so...ENJOY! **

As Alice and Shun made their way to Klaus grand estate, they received a phone call.

"_Hey, Shun?"_

"Hey, Dan? I'm kind of...Busy right now. Can I..."

"_Sorry man, don't you remember? What day is it today?"_

Shun stopped and thought for a while, nothing came to his mind_ 'what's so special today...Other than the fact that Klaus is going to die...'_

"_DUDE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" _Dan screamed into the phone.

Shun removed the phone from his ear, "Hey man, stop screaming. Sorry, happy birthday. Your turning...Older?" Alice giggled at Shun forgetfulness "Shun, how could you forget your best friend's birthday? He's 16". Shuns face suddenly turned a light shade of red "Right, 16." Shun put the phone back on his ear and wished Dan a happy 16th birthday.

"_Sure dude, anyways, I know it's a bit late but I'm having a really small party. You know, with the brawlers and stuff? Anyways, could you come by my Marucho's place at around...In an hour or so? Okay bye!" _*Beep* Dan disconnected the phone call. "What did he say?" Asked Alice, "Well, we can't get Klaus today." Shun replied a little disappointed. Alice giggled once again and put her hand in Shun's. "It's okay, we have tomorrow. And if we don't get him then, we have all the time in the world". Shun lifted his head and smiled (A shun smile, a very small smile...) "Yeah, okay. Well I have to go buy Dan something. I guess I'll just go buy a bag of chips or something".

_At Marucho's house..._

Alice and Shun waited at the door to be let in, Shun was holding a small box. The box contained a birthday card and a gift card to some kind of game store. Alice also helped with the gift and wrapped it all up. "You look nice Alice" Shun said, taking in her pale skin and glowing orange locks. Alice was wearing a yellow-orange sun dress that went just above her knees. She also had her curly hair in a loose, side ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Alice blushed and replied "Thank you Shun, you too". The door then opened and standing in front of them was Marucho. "Hello Shun, Alice! Glad you two could make it on such a short notice! Please, come in" He took the present from Shun and led the two teenagers up to the ball room. The room was decorated in every color ever imaged, but the thing that stood out the most was the long table of...Can you guess? Food. There was food everywhere, but who would be surprised, it was DAN's birthday wasn't it? Shun took a long look at the food and snorted "Hm, so I thought". Dan spotted Alice and Shun near the door, "Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" Dan said running to them "So how are..." Dan stopped suddenly and his mouth dropped to the ground "OH MY GOD, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD FRENCH FRIES!" With that, Dan ran towards the table and started to stuff himself. "Ah, that's the Dan I know" Alice sighed before walking over to the others. "Hey Alice, hey Shun" Runo called, "Hi Runo, so ummm...Who else is coming? Or is it just us?" Alice asked, at the party so far was Dan, Runo, Julie, Marucho, Shun, Alice, and Billy. "Yeah! I mean, like, if it was just us...This party would be like, so totally lame! And if you forgot, I don't go to LAME parties!" Julie whined "Well Julie" Dan started "Julio, Komba, and Chan..." Dan kept on going, stopping occasionally to shove more food into his mouth "...Said they can't come so that means, Joe and Klaus are left" Dan finished. As he was about to grab another handful of food, Runo smacked his outstretched hand and screamed "YOU IDIOT! HOW MUCH CAN YOU HIT IN THAT FAT MOUTH OF YOURS! STOP EATING AND TALK WITHOUT EVERYTHING IN YOUR MOUTH!" Runo's head looked like it would burst any second, and her hands were clenched really tightly. Dan gulped and brought his hand back to his side as he laughed nervously. The door bell sounded, causing Dan to jump "I'll get it!" He shouted gleefully. Dan ran to open the door and was heard greeting some people. "Hey Runo, buddy...Why don't you like, come sit over there with me!" Julie asked as she brought her furious friend to the couch. The rest of the brawlers just stood there awkwardly. The ballroom door swung open and Dan walked in,

"Hey! Joe and the girly-guy are here!" Dan smiled a cheesy smile and stepped aside. Klaus walked in, chin raised high and all,

"I didn't quiet appreciate that, Dan."

"Yeah whatever..."

Alice got up on her tippy toes and whispered in Shun's ears, "I you need me, I'll be on the balcony"

Shun turned to her and nodded, Alice rushed off to the balcony and the party began.

_An hour later..._

Shun became very worried, why hasn't she come inside yet? It's been a whole hour. _'Come to think of it...I haven't seen Klaus either. OH NO!'_ Shun ran off to the balcony, praying that Klaus didn't do anything stupid, like he always did.

_On the Balcony..._

Alice was slightly leaning on the railing of the balcony; she was gazing at the beautiful garden below. _'Hmmm, it's so nice out today. Too bad KLAUS was here, ruining this wonderful day...'_ her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by footsteps, which sounded like they were right behind her. She whipped around, expecting Shun to be there. But instead, it was Klaus "Speak of the devil..." Alice muttered under her breathe. Klaus smiled, not hearing Alice's rude comments,

"Hello Alice, you look stunning today".

"Oh be quiet already, how were you invited anyways?" Alice spat out (Hm, really unlike Alice eh? But hey, it's Klaus!)

"Ouch Alice, that hurt. Right here" Klaus pouted as he lightly tapped where his heart was.

"But I will forgive you" A weird smile crept on to his face, he took a step closer. Alice, being right next the railing, couldn't move without being thrown off the balcony.

"Don't come any closer!" Alice screamed, hoping that Shun was nearby to come and help her.

"Or what? Hunny, we were meant to be together" Klaus took another step closer.

"No we weren't you creep! Why can't you just accept the fact that I love Shun! I will NEVER be with you! If you do this to every girl that you like and doesn't feel the same way, sooner or later NO ONE will like you! Oh wait..." Alice stopped, Klaus was really upset now.

"No one likes you now! No one ever liked you!" Alice yelled in his face.

"Why you..." Klaus was literally shaking, but then he stopped. He just smiled again, "It's okay, now you remember. I love you" Klaus walked closer to Alice and grabbed her arm. Immobilizing her to the spot, he leaned in and was about to kiss her when...

"You fat-faced-loner-who-can't-even-dress-properly-loser-boy! Get away from ALICE!"

Alice turned her head and saw Shun, "Don't blame me for what happens to you! You unleashed...MY AWESOME NINJA MOVES!"

Shun jumped and kicked Klaus directly on the head, causing Klaus to tumble over. Alice ran to the door, and watched intently.

"Ugh! That hurt!" Klaus whimpered as her held his head.

"That's the point!" Shun ran straight towards him and punched him in the stomach as Klaus let out a painful cry. Klaus lied on the balcony ground, limp, bruised, and bleeding everywhere.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Alice..." Shun's eyed then lit up, "Let's just throw him the river" Shun said with a smirk.

"Yeah but, what if we get caught?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Ha, that never happens, by the time someone finds the body and find out who it is. The police will just put him back in the river. I mean, EVERYONE hates him".

Alice giggled, "Yeah, I guess you right. Okay, let's bring him to the river just down there" Alice pointed to the small body of water.

"Yes, ma'am" Shun playfully saluted. Alice grabbed Klaus's arms and Shun took his legs. As they walked to the entrance, Dan looked at Shun.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Dumping Klaus dead body into the river" Shun simply stated

The brawlers just nodded, "Yeah, yeah, okay. Have fun" Dan said before talking to Runo again.

And they started to talk again, no one even bothered to ask if Klaus was okay. That just proved how much they all hated him. A couple of minutes later, Alice and Shun successfully dumped Klaus's body into the river. They returned to the party and never spoke of Klaus again.

The End :- )


End file.
